Indefinite
by EverythingYoureNotx
Summary: Dedicated to the haters of Miley, Demi and Selena
1. Miley Cyrus

Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's my name. **Miley Cyrus. **Of course you knew that though. Everyone does. And I'm sick of it. Everywhere I go creepy pervs following me trying to get my picture, waiting outside my house and going through my rubbish. I'm scared to go out alone. No one knows how hard it is when you're famous. Especially when I'm only 17. I went for a jog this morning and a group of about 20 paparazzi following me. It's sick. I mean how would they like it if some weirdo's were following their daughter. It's _sick_. Yeah it maybe there job but at least give me a bit of privacy. If I do one thing wrong, like maybe not wearing a helmet on a bike or have my **private** pictures posted all over the internet. I'm a bad role model. Well news flash. I _never _wanted to be a role model. I_ never_ wanted your kids to look up to me. I just wanted to write and perform my own songs. If people look up to me then I'm fine with that. But if I wasn't famous no one would have a problem with it. I mean, I was walking my dog the other day and a boy around the age of 9 was riding his bike and he didn't get told off did he? And for those pictures, they weren't meant for the world to see. It's hard growing up in this world. But you never see me stumbling out of a club at 3 in the morning. I had a stomach ache during a concert and all of a sudden I'm **pregnant**. Dudes, I freaking wear a purity ring. And I am NOT gonna go against that. I made a promise to **God**. To _myself_. That I' am gonna stay pure until I'm married. When I do, I wanna make sure that I'm in love. That he is the right one for me. I don't go out everyday expecting to find him. I'll find him sometime. I can wait. And just because I deleted my twitter and the last tweet I wrote was 'No Liam doesn't have twitter, in fact he wants me to delete mine.' doesn't mean he _actually_ told me to delete it. I loved twitter but after reading some of my replies, they seriously got me down. People I don't know are telling me to **die**. That's a little overrated. I'm a normal person who's lucky enough to get to live her dream. And I'm not taking a moment for granted. I get called a **slut** for wearing shorts, t-shirt and my bikini bra underneath in Los Angeles. If you've actually been here you'll know how hot it gets. What was I supposed to wear? I was going jogging in _scorching hot_ weather. Get a life you haters! Didn't your mom ever tell you if you've got nothing nice to sat, don't say anything at all? Of course I've met people I don't like in the past but you don't see me slagging them off in an interview or on the internet. I wouldn't wanna sink so _low_. But I've got my friends and family and that's all I need. And as for 'mocking' Demi and Selena in one of my YouTube videos. I can promise you, I was **not** making fun of them. Demi and I are best friends now and I don't know what I would do without her. She's the sweetest girl in the world. It's a dog eat dog world. And I'm obviously gonna make more mistakes in the future. I'm a teenager. Still living. Still learning. Still growing up. But I apologise to you guys in advance. But being famous isn't all glamour. If you wanna become famous. You need to reconsider. Just be happy you aren't in the limelight. Well that's it from me. Enjoy your life. Don't change who you are for **anyone**.


	2. Demi Lovato

_Demi Lovato_; also known as; the butt chin girl; that girl from Camp Rock or recently known as the Disney girl who went to rehab. Call me whatever, I don't care. Names are just labels you put on people. First of all I would like to thank all of my fans who have helped me through this _extremely _tough part of my life. I wouldn't be here without you guys. But now I need to get some rumours straight. Yes, I went to rehab, so what if I'm only 18. I was going through a tough time and I started to result to self-harming. At the time, that was the only thing that took away my pain but now I realise how stupid I was. I had just got my heart broken and he brought his new girlfriend on tour with us. A little too fast. But I guess I'm not used to getting over guys easily. I am **not** blaming any of this on Joe. He and his brothers have been amazing for the past 3 years; they feel like my older/younger brothers. I love them to bits. I recently heard that some of my fans have been cutting themselves because I did. Pardon my French but 'ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?' Do not under any circumstances follow in the footsteps of any of my mistakes. I was in a bad place. And I'm sorry to any of my fans if they've starting to do that. But you must stop, RIGHT NOW! I love you guys and would hate to see you guys hurt. I also suffered from anorexia. Aren't weight problems something that every teenage girl goes through (I'm not saying they commit to eating disorders) because they hate their weight? I hated my weight. And the fact that every time I logged onto to twitter there were people calling me fat and saying I needed to lose some weight; it made me actually believe that I was fat. I know they were haters who have nothing better to do with their life. I'm sorry for ever doubting myself. Back to twitter; the reason I deleted was because it causes far too much drama. People give me crap for following then unfollowing people. Wtf? So I thought that my life would be much easier if I deleted. I was so right. But I miss chatting with my fans :( I love you guys

-Demi** xo**

_I wrote this before Demi got back on twitter and just forgot to post it. WELCOME BACK DEMI :D_


	3. Selena Gomez

I started my career out on a TV show called Barney. Since then, I have had my own hit TV show, 2 albums, 4 hit movies and I have sold out concert arenas. You know who I am yet? No? Well let's just say I'm a normal girl who has feelings. I'm an 18 year old girl from Texas. That's right, I'm Selena Gomez. Shocker. The girl from the Wizards show. You may think I suck at singing or at dancing but I honestly don't care. I do what I love because I love it. Get it? I do it because my fans love it too. I don't care about the haters but lately, they've been really getting to me. I know just about every successful person in the world has haters. For about 5 fans, you have 1 hater. That just comes with the job. Being in the public eye. Having paparazzi's follow your every move. Haven't you guys realised that every time a scandal happens to a celebrity, it's all over the papers and news. Yet, if they do something good, like give to charity ect, no one mentions it. I'm not saying I'm the ambassador of Unicef for attention, I'm just simply stating a fact. I want to help the less fortunate. I want to try and give them a better life. I, and I know a lot of you guys have, have grown up in a childhood where I could pretty much get whatever I want and I know I took a lot of stuff for granted. Stuff that many kids around the world can't even get access to. Like clean water. Everyone needs to start helping. Back to the most recent event. Dating Justin Bieber. Yes, I do recall saying he's just like a little brother to me but if you look at him then and look at him now, you'll see how much he's grown up. I admit, he did feel like my little brother but times change and people change. We'd starting to really get to know each other and I started to feel myself fall more and more in love with him. You can't help who you fall for. I love him. And no one can change that. RUMOUR KILL. I did not get punched by one of his fans. I had a cold sore (what awful things they are may I add). And we were coming out of a restaurant and there were so many fans and paps. Kenny, Justin's body gaur, figured he'd try and squeeze us through but obviously that didn't work. I held on for life on Justin's jacket and tried to go through the crowd. I could hear people saying "Who does that slut think she is with Justin?" "She's only with him for the fame" "Kill the bitch" I lost it. I broke down in the middle of the crowd. I couldn't handle it. When I started out, I told myself I wouldn't let haters get to me. But I failed. Justin realised that I had left go of him and he pulled me through. I could tell by his face that they heard them. I was getting death threats. What the hell is up with that? I knew by dating one the most popular guys in the world was going to come with a lot of hate. I never knew that included death threats. I didn't know what I done to deserve for people to want me to die. Maybe that was a little overrated. And when I tweeted him saying 'I miss ya'll' I didn't know that would cause so much controversy. I admit that I could've texted him saying that but I didn't think it would be such a big deal. RUMOUR KILL. Me and Demi have not broken our friendship. Over the past 4 months she has went through a lot. I've been there through every step of the way. I didn't visit her as often as I wanted to because of being on tour and filming movies. But I was there for her. Whatever time it was. I told her that too. We'd been keeping in tough over texts and calls. I love her to death. And I saw that everyone was happy when she tweeted me. I was too. Ecstatic. And again I admit I could've replied a better with maybe a 'love you' or a 'miss you' on the end. So, I guess I told you a little about how I've been feeling lately. And I just wanted to say a massive thank you to all of my fans. You guys are the best. I love you. You're the reason why I am here today. You are the love to my heart. The Tom to my Jerry. And I want you to know how much I love you. Don't believe everything you read.

S


End file.
